


It was Luna

by Mersheeple



Series: It is Us [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: She's mad as a box of frogs. Completely Mental that one.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Series: It is Us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	It was Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Another pairing I love that I don't write often. I hope I can do them justice...

She’s a mental case. No wonder they call her Loony.

She’s insane. No wonder they hide her shoes.

She’s nuts. No wonder she reads the Quibbler. Upside down.

She’s barking. No wonder she looks like she is in a world of her own.

She’s weird. No wonder she wears the dresses that no one else would wear.

She’s different. No wonder she has so few friends.

She’s broken. No wonder, after what happened to her.

She’s incredible. No wonder nothing seems to affect her.

She’s so strong. No wonder she got through the War.

She’s amazing. No wonder she believes in amazing things.

She’s perfect. No wonder I love her.

She’s mine. No wonder I am smiling.


End file.
